Bogclan
by Lowerbunk
Summary: Goes through the life of Swampkit in Bogclan. She is contacted by a dead cat who wants to implement the Warrior Code. Also mains Cobweb, 'deputy' of the Troupe, and the Troupe's struggle to start a new clan. I renamed it to be a bit more serious than "Eyecat."
1. Chapter 1

I'm probably too old to be writing this stuff, but I don't care! Also I haven't touched a Warriors book in years, so I went ahead and just made my own clans so that I wouldn't mess anything up :P

* * *

The medicine cat's first reaction when she saw the obviously deformed kitten was to throw it in the nearest body of water. No one needed to know it ever existed. She pulled the kitten away from its mother and gave it to her apprentice with the solemn instructions, hushed, so that the mother wouldn't hear.

Soon after the wicked deed had been done, two Bogclan cats found the thing floating among the currents. "A kit?"

"A kit!"

They jumped into the water and one grabbed the lump by its scruff. Once they pulled it out, they noticed that where most kittens had two creases where their eyes would be, this kitten had one huge crease spanning much of its face.

"We ought to take this to the medicine cat, shouldn't we?"

"Should we? This kit seems like a bit of a lost cause. I bet it'll just be blind."

"Well a kit is a kit, and I don't want to stoop to the level of the clan that left it here."

"If the kit has another clan's blood, then who cares what happens to it?"

"Me!"

And so the two cats left their patrol early to gift the kit to the Bogclan medicine cat. This medicine cat decided to give the kitten a chance, and lent a nursing mother to it. The mother was skeptical, but it was still summer and the clan had freshkill to spare.

The cat who had originally found it hung around the nursery for a little while, endeared by the little thing.

"Do you want to name it?" asked the medicine cat.

He jumped. "Gravelfur, you scared me! But me? Why not the mother who is nursing it?"

Gravelfur shrugged. "You seem to like the kit."

The cat thought for a moment trying to think of a good name. "I'm tempted to call it 'Eyekit' because that's a really obvious thing to think about when you see it, but I don't want to make its whole life based on its deformity. How about 'Swampkit' because that's where we found it?"

Gravelfur nodded. "That sounds appropriate." He looked into the nursery to see the mother licking Swampkit. "She's warming up to it, that's good."

* * *

Swampkit tended to stay in the nest with its nursery mother while the other kits played. They were all a few moons older than her and so she avoided them. Her eyes hadn't opened, and she had been told that they probably never would. She would be blind, apparently.

Eventually curiosity overcame the kit, and she began to walk. In no particular direction, because she couldn't see, but nonetheless she walked. First she walked into a nursery mother, who gently pushed her into a different direction. Swampkit walked in that direction where she came in contact with- another cat? She sniffed, and realized that this was another nursery cat. Which one was her mother? She couldn't remember.

Off she walked in another direction. This time hitting a wall. It didn't hurt because her walk was very slow, and her gentle fur and jelly-like body protected her.

"Oh Swampkit, so innocent."

Who was this? She did not recognize the voice. "Who?" She mewled.

"Talking already? Quite the learner. I'm Grasswhisker, nice to meet you! I named you, ya know. Aw you're so cute."

Swampkit felt a warm comforting tongue brush across her fur as Grasswhisker gave her a quick lick. "You named?" she questioned.

"Yep! I'm practically your father, if Mudmellow is your mother."

"Father?"

"Ehh, like the tomcat version of your mother?"

"Mother?"

"You see that cat who was nursing you? Wait that's a fishbrained question, of course you don't."

Grasswhisker grabbed Swampkit by the collar and lay her down on the nursery mother. "This is Mudmellow, she's your mother, one of the Queens of the nursery."

"Mudmellow!" exclaimed Swampkit excitedly. She got licked again.


	2. Chapter 2

Swampkit pretended not to hear the hushed voices of the other cats. 'Her eyes should have opened a moon ago', 'She is definitely going to be blind', 'I guess the only thing she can be is a medicine cat now, though Gravelfur already has an apprentice'.

The last one stung the most, because it was true. What kind of warrior was blind? Of course she couldn't become a medicine cat, simply because the spot was already taken. She had gotten used to navigating by smell, but this wasn't enough.

Then her eyes opened, and suddenly she was let into a new world. Eye, actually. She had to close it immediately, as the world was too bright. No one had noticed. Happy, she bounded to the nearest Queen. They were all her mothers now, but Mudmellow was her favorite. "Look! I can see!" She mewled loudly. She opened her eye briefly for the Queen.

Instead of the proud licks she was expecting, Swampkit received a gasp and and exclamation. "What on-"

Suddenly she was grabbed by the scruff and placed in a familiar nest. "Mudmellow!" She squealed with joy. "Look I can see!" She again briefly opened her eye. Hurt by the brightness again, she shut it. Now she noticed that the world was red under her eyelids. She had been seeing this whole time without knowing.

"That's nice kit," Mudmellow said. She got a quick lick, but then Mudmellow got up and went somewhere else. If Swampkit could only see better, she would know where that somewhere was. A bit disappointed in the reaction, Swampkit decided to go off and find Grasswhisker. He was always nice to her, and that was what she wanted at the moment.

She tumbled out of the nest and picked a direction. That way, towards the smell of outside. She wasn't supposed to go outside the nursery, but that's where Grasswhisker was and where she wanted to be. She sniffed a bit, searching for the scent of Grasswhisker. There! She followed it for about half a moment before being scooped up by a strange smell and being dumped back into the nursery.

"Who?" She asked blindly.

"Fishheart. Don't leave the nursery." With that the strange cat left. He was super cool, decided Swampkit. She wanted to be like him when she was a warrior! Or did she want to be like Grasswhisker? She couldn't decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Gravelfur assured her that her eye was fine, it was just a rather large eye. The only real problem was that she only had one of them, and thusly lacked depth perception. He also warned her to avoid fights, as it was a major weak spot. She was four moons old now, timely for two things, according to Mudmellow. First was freshkill, and second was snow! Swampkit herself was a muddy brown cat, and stuck out in the snow.

"You're lucky to be a Bogclan cat," Grasswhisker had told her when the snow first fell, "Because we can hunt fish even during leaf-bare!"

Thusly for her first winter, Swampkit remained well-fed. She also got to see her nursery-mates turn into apprentices. Frogpaw! Minnowpaw! During the ceremonies, she found another cat to admire. Specklestar had been named after her coat pattern. She was a graceful cat, and very quiet. Her voice was law, however, and very few cats dared question her authority. Fishheart got even cooler in Swampkit's eye when she found out he was the deputy. He was in the minority of cats who were willing to argue with Specklestar. In fact, he was probably the only cat.

Both cats demanded authority just with their presence. Oh yes, how Swampkit wanted to be like them. "I want to be leader when I'm older," she told Mudmellow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Specklestar is so cool!"

"If you work hard enough, I'm sure you could become leader. It may take a while though, she still has all nine of her lives."

"I don't care! I'll just wait a long time!"

Mudmellow laughed. "You do that. You're almost old enough to be an apprentice. Gotta start small."

"I am small!" declared Swampkit. "So I've already started!"

Mudmellow licked her affectionately. "You started four moons ago by being born."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not gonna do any rated M stuff in the future btw. I see a lot of those fanfics for some reason. Don't get your hopes up or anything is what I'm saying. Romance sure.

* * *

"Swampkit, you have reached six moons of age, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swamppaw. I hope Tornfoot will pass down all he knows on to you."

Who was that? Swampkit, Swamppaw, supposed she would find out soon.

"Tornfoot." A rough-looking cat stepped forward, looking a bit miffed. His fur was black and grey, and Swamppaw noticed the large scar running from one of his front paws up his leg. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Grasswhisker, and have shown yourself to be strong and cognizant. I hope you will pass all you know onto Swamppaw."

Swamppaw approached the tom in front of the fallen log where the leader stood. She regarded him curiously before touching noses with him. He didn't seem particularly happy with the situation, but allowed it to happen without protest.

After the ceremony, Swamppaw approached Tornfoot and looked at him expectantly. She was full of energy, but didn't want to betray that to him. He seemed like the type of cat who didn't like kits much. "What should we do?" she asked as calmly as she could. Her tail fidgeted behind her.

He looked at her, approving in the slightest. "What we will do now is grab some food from the freshkill pile. I haven't eaten for all of today, and I'm starving."

Happy, Swamppaw followed the tom to the freshkill pile. He grabbed a plump fish and retreated to a corner of the camp to devour it hungrily. Swamppaw herself selected a much smaller fish and ate next to him. When they were done, they deposited the fish bones in the designated trash zone to decompose.

"Now," spoke Tornfoot, "We will collect moss."

Her excitement fell.


	5. Roster

Guys, I'm in high-school and I've spent like an hour coming with a bunch of names for cats -_-

I'll upload the rosters, but you don't have to read them. It's literally a list of names, so I don't expect you to. I just arranged it in the most convenient way for me to read.

 _Bogclan: 21 cats_

 **Leaders**

Specklestar

Fishheart

 **Warriors**

Grasswhisker

Mudmellow

Flowerclaw

Tornfoot

+Swamppaw

Stormgaze

+Softpaw

Snakeshadow

+Frogpaw

Nightfang

+Minnowpaw

 **Nursery**

Dewnose

+Bubblekit

+Poolkit

 **Elders**

Whitefur

Longear

Rockripple

 **Medicine**

Gravelfur

Stonepaw

.

 _Bushclan: 24 cats_

 **Leaders**

Deerstar

Slugfang

 **Warriors**

Owlclaw

Fernshade

Fastrun

Dustfoot

Willowsleep

+Thornpaw

Greybelly

+Mudpaw

Snowbounce

+Mousepaw

Weednectar

+Burrpaw

Ashleaf

+Barkpaw

 **Nursery**

Mossfur

+Volekit

+Pidgeonkit

Sunwatcher

+Shortkit

 **Elders**

Honeyfoot

 **Medicine**

Brushberry

Thornweb

.

 _Tunnelclan: 21 cats_

 **Leaders**

Earthstar

Sandsparkle

 **Warriors**

Meadowheart

Dirtstep

Grasspelt

Rabbitmaw

Quailfeather

Badgerfang

+Pridepaw

Roottail

+Cricketpaw

Snailshine

+Beepaw

 **Nursery**

Cavedark

+Nutkit

Goldstalk

 **Elders**

Stonetail

Beetleleg

Slowscreetch

 **Medicine**

Fogspirit

Morningfoam


	6. Chapter 5

Swamppaw stood by the water's edge, straining her bulbous eye. She saw a green splotch. A frog perhaps? She bobbed her head up and down, trying to get perspective on its position. She ducked slowly behind some reeds and crouched.

Fishbrain! She already forgot how far it was! She poked her head out to get another good look before returning to her hunting position. This frog was a very patient frog. She crept forward, and... Pounce! She hooked her claws into its slippery body, ending its life quickly. "Tornfoot! I caught it!"

But behind her was only dark void. "Tornfoot?"

"Come to the water," called a voice. She snapped her head to the water. Holding the frog in her jaws, she peered into the water. Another cat peered back from where her reflection should be. He was light grey in color, and his fur looked silky smooth.

"So you survived kithood, kit. I wasn't expecting you to end up in this clan, however. This should be fine."

"What do you mean?" asked Swamppaw. She tilted her head curiously. The frog lay on the ground in front of her.

"Why, you were born to Bushclan. As I said, it doesn't matter. The cats of Bogclan are very nice."

"Explain," she demanded.

"No need to be hasty, don't you want to enjoy the moment? You're talking to a cat in the water, after all."

"Why, you must be from Deadclan!"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure that out." The cat looked amused.

"What's your name?"

"Silverwhisper, but that is not important information. All you need to know right now is that you should keep your eye on the water; this is how we can communicate. I will certainly be keeping an eye on you." Silverwhisper faded, leaving her staring at herself. She batted at the water with her paw, curious. Then she woke up.

Fishbones! The frog wasn't real!


	7. Chapter 6

So many red lines. Does anyone think I should make my chapters longer?

* * *

"Eyes up," called Tornfoot. Swamppaw ripped her eye from the waters edge to look at him. "You can't keep watching the water. We're on patrol right now, let the hunting party do the fishing."

"I'm looking for a Deadclan cat named Silverwhisper."

Tornfoot scoffed. "Silverwhisper? What about him? He's from Bushclan, ignore anything he has to say. Focus on what you're doing in the real world."

"You know him?" Swamppaw bounded up to her mentor excited.

"Know? No. He's been dead for a while, that's how things work. He died when I was an apprentice, I only remember him because of the strange things he said during clan meetings. Odd cat he. I don't care if he's somehow communicating with you, but don't trust a Bushclan cat."

"But he's not a Bushclan cat," Swamppaw protested. "Mudmellow said you lose your alignment when you die; he's but a Deadclan cat now!"

Tornfoot look at her with unimpressed yellow eyes. "You may lose any official alignment, but you don't lose your memories. Now come, Flowerclaw is going to be angry if we lag too far behind."

"He's right," whispered the water as they bounded away. "You don't lose your memories..." Swamppaw wanted to turn back and see the cat, but decided she was better off following orders.


	8. Chapter 7

I feel like I should point out that some of my clan-rules are different. I acknowledge this, and I am doing it on purpose.

* * *

"Why are we hunting mice?" whined Swamppaw. "They're really fast and they don't even taste that good."

"Be silent or you will chase them away," scolded Tornfoot. "You need to know how to hunt every type of prey."

Her ears twitched as she heard the soft sound of snow crunching.

"We are downwind," muttered Tornfoot. "Good. Now follow me."

The ground still had white patches here and there, but the thin layer of snow had started to melt. Tornfoot crept along some grass clumps, hiding himself. Swamppaw shadowed him as silently as she could.

What could it be that they were hunting? She wasn't sure from the smell. She hadn't smelled this kind of prey before on the freshkill pile, but she had caught similar whiffs coming from Tunnelclan's territory. Said territory was quite near to where they were, but the scents were dampened by the mushy snow.

Tornfoot rounded a clump and got into a hunter's crouch, still hidden by grass. He signaled for her to also do this with a flick of his tail. The prey was an odd creature, only slightly smaller than Tornfoot. It had long erect ears and was searching for new-growth to nibble on. It's black eyes bulged from the sides of its face. Its gaze passed unsuspectingly over the grass clump that they hid in. It looked away, and immediately Tornfoot pounced.

Swamppaw jumped onto the creature right after her mentor. Tornfoot toppled it over and grabbed its neck in his jaws. Swamppaw held it down best she could, diverting the kicking legs away from them so that her mentor could better get a grip to finish the thing off. Blood trickled down its white fur onto the snow. Snap! It was done.

"This is so much more violent than swooping up fish from the water."

Tornfoot shrugged. "You will have to do things like this if there is ever a drought. I admit that I don't get much fun out of this either, but it is a needed skill. Let's take this back to camp now, I think this is worth a few fish in size."

Swamppaw agreed. It was heavy enough that both her and Tornfoot had to drag it back.

"What is this animal called anyway?" She asked through a mouthful of its fur.

"It's a rabbit. They usually roam the plains of Tunnelclan's territory, but this one wandered in. It happens sometimes."

"Does it taste good?"

"If you get a chance to eat it, you can say for yourself."

The two cats dragged their kill back to camp. Two kits ran out of the nursery to greet them, their mother Dewnose right behind.

"Wow! What is that!?" mewed one.

"It's so big!" mewed the other.

"It's a rabbit," stated Swamppaw proudly. Tornfoot tugged the rabbit -and her- to the freshkill pile, ignoring the energetic kits.

Their mother ushered them back to the nursery.

"Fishheart told me that we should go on patrol with Grasswhisker after our hunting trip. In the meantime, it looks like there is plenty of food. We were rather quick, so I think we can grab a bite to eat until Grasswhisker returns from whatever it is he is doing." Tornfoot said this plainly as usual. "I believe he was helping Nightfang train Minnowpaw in combat if I recall correctly."

"Are you ever going to teach me combat?" posed Swamppaw.

Tornfoot hooked his claws into the rabbit and positioned it so that they could both eat. "Not now."

He sliced the rabbit open in an attempt to bypass the fur. "When then?"

He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Ideally never, but I suppose a bit of defense couldn't hurt."

"Just defense?"

He nodded. "Yes. Just defense. Not every warrior is built for combat, nor does every warrior need to learn that skill. It is up to the mentor, me."

"But how can I rise in the ranks if I can't fight!"

Tornfoot crunched on a chunk of cartilage. "By being responsible, confidant, and smart. Fighting isn't the path to becoming an important cat, learn this and focus on your character."

Swamppaw hung her head. Character... She pondered this as she ate the rabbit with Tornfoot. It didn't taste as good as the fish, but seeing as she just got lectured, she didn't feel in place to complain. Character...


	9. Chapter 8

From the land of dead, Silverwhisper watched as the seasons changed. Swamppaw was growing older, and he was going to have to start implementing his plans. He found a comfortable place by the swamp to start the conversation. The apprentice was sleeping, and if he focused hard enough...

He was in. He peered up from under the surface of the water. He would have to wait for Swamppaw's mind to realize that he was there and give her dream direction toward him. It seemed that her dreams were simple. This time she was a kit again, and she was basking in the sun. He supposed this made sense, as her only memories of warmth were from her kittenhood.

The kit suddenly jumped as an insect rudely brushed past a whisker. It hissed angrily at the insect before noticing him. Swamppaw scrambled to the water, form abruptly at the proper age. "Silverwhisper?"

"Yes, it is me."

"Were you in my dream the whole time?"

Silverwhisper nodded, amused at her apparent embarrassment. He moved quickly to more serious conversation. "You are getting good training, no?"

"I am, from Tornfoot. He won't teach me combat though, I feel like I'm missing out on something important."

Silverwhisper's voice lowered in disapproval. "Indeed, combat may become a necessity for you. The clans are currently in an uneasy peace, but I predict that this will change soon."

"Will it?" Swamppaw's ears raised in alarm.

"I shouldn't be telling you very much information, Deadclan has a non-interference policy, but I think I will impart some nonetheless. There is another group of cats nearby, to be frank. They have existed for quite a while, just as long as Swampclan, Bushclan, and Tunnelclan have. They have recently swelled in numbers and are roaming in a swath of territory near the clans. They will want to find new land soon, and this area is a prime location."

"Well why are you telling me this? I can't imagine that I'm that important."

Silverwhisper shrugged. "What I originally made contact with you for is separate from this, I just felt it prudent to make you aware."

"Why did you contact me then?"

"To make sure that you are receiving proper guidance. My overarching goal is to use you to propagate radical changes, but it is best to build the bottom of the pyramid first."

"Your goal? Radical changes? Are you not talking to me on the behalf of Deadclan?"

"For Deadclan? No. For the greater good. As Tornfoot said a few moons ago, cats in Deadclan still hold loyalties to their old clans. I am trying to work above that."

He could see Swamppaw's faith in him wavering as she realized that he was not backed by the ancestors.

"What is it that you want to do?" asked the young she-cat.

"A simple yet somehow difficult change- I want to implement a Warrior Code."

"Warrior Code... Where have I heard that term before?"

"Perhaps from an elder. Long ago, the three clans were one group of cats. We travelled the land and met with a group of four clans in our journey. We learned many concepts from them, and keeping these concepts in mind we found a swath of habitable territory. We divided ourselves into three clans based on what prey we liked, and from there developed the system that we have now. Something we did not take from those four clans was the Warrior Code, and I am thinking that we need it."

"Do we? I haven't seen any awful warriors yet. I think our current rules work fine."

"You haven't lived long enough to see violence. Leaf-bare keeps conflict away, and Specklestar hasn't let you attend the gatherings, has she?"

"No, she hasn't," admitted Swamppaw. "She says that it would be unsafe for me to meet with any other clans, and Fishheart backed her opinion. Tornfoot's stayed behind with me to guard the camp every-time."

Silverwhisper's ears flicked in annoyance at another mention of Tornfoot. The meddling mentor was getting on his nerves. Sensing that Swamppaw was growing close to waking, he concluded the conversation, "Anyways, we need to get you some combat training. I will attend your dreams occasionally to mentor you myself. In the meantime, think about what I have told you. Do not tell any other cats about the nearby group, I can't have other Deadclan cats on my tail about telling you."

Before Swamppaw could speak, she woke up, forcibly pushing Silverwhisper out of her dream in the process. He himself felt a sense of waking, as he was back in the Deadclan realm by the twin swamp of the living realm's. Water was the easiest way to discreetly contact the living, but he supposed he would have to find way of more physically manifesting himself.

As he pondered this, he caught movement in the edge of his vision. Another Deadclan cat had seen him. They bounded away, but before they could get far he sprinted up the them. Luckily they were not too fast, and he was able to pin them down. They yowled in protest and swiped desperately at his belly. Silverwhisper avoided this as well as he could and bit into the skin of their back, forcing them further into the ground.

"I'm sorry," he growled through a mouthful of fur, "but I can't have you telling any-cat about this."

"You can't-"

He brought his jaws to their neck and clamped down, ending them. After the deed was done, he waded into the swamp to wash off the blood, before fleeing the scene. His plans came first, his conscience second.


	10. Chapter 9

"Tornfoot." Swamppaw and her mentor were wading idly in the swamp. Leaf-bare had ended and the clan was well-fed. "Do you think I'll ever be allowed to attend a gathering?"

Tornfoot though for a long moment, pushing deeper into the water until only his head and back were dry. "Perhaps. You've been an apprentice for a few moons now, it would odd to deprive you of attendance for so long. It's up to Specklestar. I'll bring it up with Fishheart and see what he thinks."

"Thanks. I feel like I'm missing out on something important."

"Nothing too important. Some border skirmishes between Tunnelclan and Bushclan. Both suffered a shortage of prey to the cold, and so have been encroaching on each-other's territories. Nothing much important has happened with Bogclan."

Swamppclan opened her jaws to comment on the fourth group of cats before remembering her promise to Silverwhisper to stay silent on the matter. Instead she plunged her head into the water, enjoying the feeling of cool liquid in her fur. Tornfoot had promised to teach her to swim, as they had been granted a day of leisure, but they had ended up lazily chatting and meandering through the water. Tornfoot jokingly remarked that the rumors of Bogclan's laziness were largely based on fact when he noticed how far the sun had moved.

"Here, come deeper. This section here is the deepest." He headed to the center of the largest chunk of swamp. Before his back could get wet, he began paddling. Swamppaw stayed at the boundary between wading and swimming, experimentally casting her paws out and attempting to obtain buoyancy. Eventually she managed to stay afloat, but did not move with the speed or elegance of Tornfoot. He watched her from the center of the swamp, mirth flickering in his usually critical eyes.

Swamppaw felt her legs growing sore at the excessive movement. Determined, she made her way to the center where Tornfoot was treading water.

"How are you holding up?" He asked. "Tired?"

"A bit, yes. I'm not-" she sank for a second before doubling her efforts to maintain her position above water. "I'm not used to this."

"Well, let's get back to shore then."

Tornfoot nudged her forwards, following her. Her muscles were burning; she did not realize how quickly she would tire. Suddenly safety seemed so far away, and instead of moving water, it felt like her paws were slicing through it. Her paddling quickened, but her speed did not. Suddenly exhausted, she paused. Just a short break to regain miniscule amounts of energy, but instead if felt as if her energy had fled her in one exodus.

She sank without the energy to fight it, every hair on her pelt was tugged on by the depths. Under the water, she saw Silverwhisper. He was mirrored, as usual, jumping in from below. To save her? The look in his eyes betrayed more emotion than even her- the one at risk of death. He seemed panicked, perhaps. Before he could make contact with her, she was yanked up by teeth in her scruff.

Tornfoot forcibly pulled her to shallow waters, and helped her walk to shore. She didn't recall inhaling any water, but still found some in her to cough out. She didn't mention Silverwhisper. What would she say?

"Thank you Tornfoot," she dipped her head to her mentor, and licked his chin. She would have to thank the Deadclan cat later.

"Anytime," whispered Tornfoot. Without another word, the two headed back to camp.

Who was most upset in this situation? This Swamppaw wondered.


	11. Chapter 10

Crash! Bang! A tall-one shrieked at the cats. They ran, the whites of their eyes showing in fear as the tin can behind them tumbled its contents onto the black ground. Disappearing into the shadows, the cats relaxed. Tall-ones never tended to chase them far. Still, the shouting had scared them.

Peeking out to where the can was, Cobweb was pleased to see that it had toppled its contents onto the road. Less pleasant was the revelation that the tall-one would soon be out to solve that. "Come on Red, it's time to go."

"But look!" Red flicked his tail towards the can. "They tossed almost a whole chicken!"

Red crept forward. Cobweb hissed in frustration. The other cat was a new hunter, and didn't understand the situation quite like Cobweb did.

"Listen Red, the chicken looks good, but it's too risky! Now, let's _leave_. I'm sure the other hunting party has found something. Maybe freshkill."

Red looked longingly at the spilled can, but then shadows of the tall-one moved across the light, reminding the two of the danger. Cobweb led the way as they headed back to the temporary camp. Up a fence, through a crack, under a vehicle, across the road.

The Troupe had decided to move from its last camp, spurred on by their growing population and lack of prey. Living in the world of tall-ones proved difficult. While the hunting was still tough, they had been slowly finding that the buildings grew shorter, and there was more foliage as they traveled away from their old home. What lay beyond the land of tall-ones? Cobweb longed to find out.

They entered the camp. It was a spread-out place, situated in a ditch. There were large pipes which the cats slept in.

"Why don't we just stay here?" asked Red. "There are tall-ones to provide food, and ample shelter. I like this camp."

"The pipes won't stay here forever, the tall-ones will move them eventually. Besides, we can't always rely on the tall-ones for food."

"How do you know they will move the pipes? And why not? There is always food where the tall-ones are."

Cobweb was beginning to grow frustrated with the younger cat. "You do not always have to argue with authority. I've lived in this world long enough to have some understanding of the tall-ones. They will move the pipes over time. Perhaps not soon. Perhaps after you've had kits and they have become adults. And why should we take food from the tall-ones when we are beaten and shouted at by them? This journey will take us someplace better."

"How will we get food without the trash that the tall-ones discard?" Red flicked his ears in annoyance.

"We will hunt! You are called a hunter for a reason. Haven't you been taught to catch mice?"

"Yes, but there aren't enough mice!"

Another cat intruded upon their conversation. An elder named Stick. "There will be plenty of mice if we travel far enough. Beyond the land of the tall-ones lay forests. There will be no roads or buildings, just bushes and trees, and living among the bushes and trees will be all sorts of prey. Mice, and birds. Fish, if one is so inclined to hunt them in the rivers. Rabbits, if there are plains: vast stretches of land covered in grass."

"Such a place doesn't exist!" Red cried.

A new voice entered, commanding obedience. "Be silent hunter. You do not know what you are talking about. I have seen such a place. A long time ago, before I joined The Troupe, I lived in the plains with a group of cats called Tunnelclan."

"Dreamspeaker," gasped Cobweb in relief. Cats gathered around the group, curious to listen to the story of their mysterious leader.

"I haven't disclosed my background to you, I think it is time for you to know." The cats tilted their heads in curiosity or leaned in closer. "I was born with the name Dreamkit. Then when I was six moons old, as is clan tradition, I became an apprentice with the name of Dreampaw."

"That sounds silly," scoffed Red. Cobweb batted the cat's ears, forcing him to be silent.

"When I was twelve moons old, they appointed me to become a warrior. Warrior was their term for fighter. They didn't have hunters and fighters like we do, warriors filled both roles. They named me Dreamspeaker. Back then, I was young and filled with hope. I lived there for a while, but alas I was driven out. I had befriended a rogue, and my clan abandoned me."

"They sound like an awful group of cats," commented Red. Cobweb had to agree, such a simple thing didn't deserve exile.

Dreamspeaker just flicked her tail casually. "Close-minded perhaps. It depends on the word of the leader, and ours had decided that it was a major offence."

"What happened to the rogue?" asked Cobweb curiously.

"They killed him."

The cats listening gasped. Killed! Cobweb was just as shocked. "Why?"

"As I said, they are close-minded. It's been many many season since I left and come across The Troupe. The group was once a small collection of rogue story-tellers, and has since become almost a clan. The Troupe needs ample land to satisfy our population. I think the clans may have changed. I am leading you towards their land. It is just as prey-filled and forested as Stick had described. We won't have to follow their rules, I assure you. We will stay as our own group. Now cats, disperse. Cobweb, I want to talk to you privately."

The cats flowed into their other duties. Another hunting party entered, and were received with gossip and speculation. Cobweb followed his leader into the pipe which she had claimed as her space.

"Cobweb, I am worried. We are not far from the clan's territories, but we are still doing poorly on the food situation. Until we reach our destination, we will have to rely on meager prey and the tall-ones for food. There are also some sick cats, and our medicine-cats have had to leave all of our supplies behind. You are second in command, so I need to make sure that you support me."

"I do! Of course I support you."

"Good. Now, I'm thinking that The Troupe should stay here for a while. I want you to lead a group of cats to collect herbs for the medicine-cats. Hopefully we can improve the health of the sick cats before we travel the final stretch."

Cobweb nodded.

"One more thing. Before we bring our whole group to the territories, we need to make sure that it is safe. Because I know the clans, I will head a scouting group."

Cobweb immediately protested. "But you are the leader, you can't go."

Her critical eyes stared into his. "Thus I will lead. I will be taking three cats with me. You will be in charge while I am gone."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm taking Stick, Thunder, and Leaper."

"But Stick is an elder!"

"He's healthy. I want his wisdom during negotiation. Thunder is a fine fighter and Leaper is an excellent hunter. I myself am able to help in those things as well. I think we will be fine. While we are gone, you will be the leader. You may appoint someone else to do your current duties. We will try to be back within ten days."

Hesitantly, Cobweb agreed. "Alright. But you better come back!"


	12. Chapter 11

Idea from Iris06's comment: If you want to have a say in Swamppaw's warrior name, check out the poll on my profile :)

* * *

Staring into the pool once again, Silverwhisper was satisfied with the successful infiltration of Swamppaw's dream. It didn't take long for her dream to find him, and soon she was at the pool staring up at him.

Before she could start a greeting, he spoke a command: "Jump in."

"Jump in?"

"Yes. How can I teach you to fight verbally? I need you to be here. As much as I would love to enter your dreamscape, the land there isn't very stable, and will fluctuate with your thoughts. I doubt you want me to know what you are thinking either."

She looked dubiously at the surface of the water, and poked it with a paw. He touched the paw with his own, assuring her that the trip was possible.

Her paws came out of the water and grabbed the ground by the shore. He stepped back as she awkwardly hauled herself out of the pool. She seemed surprised to find that she was not wet, but quickly became taken with the land. "So this is what Deadclan's territory looks like! It's a perfect copy of Bogclan!"

Then she bowed to him suddenly. "Oh, and thank you for trying to save that one time!"

"You saw me?"

"Yeah, but Tornfoot got me first." She raised her head up, her eye making contact with his.

Silverwhisper just hmphed. "Swimming is a wasteful activity. You have already experienced the danger. Why swim when you can hunt fish from shore?"

"Well it's fun."

"You almost drowned."

"I'll try not to in the future."

Silverwhisper himself preferred basking in the sun as a pastime. The Bogclan cat, it seemed, would not agree. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

He led her beyond the swamp. Trees rose around them. He had previously scouted a clearing for their training.

"Are we in Bushclan territory?" she asked.

"No, we are not in any clan's land. This is where a forest would be if there were no twoleg buildings. Deadclan cats do not often come here, so it should be ideal for our training sessions. Now climb that tree."

Swamppaw looked at the tree. It loomed above the two cats, much taller than the reeds and grass that he knew she was used to. "Climb _that_?"

"Yes. It would be very difficult to fight in say, Bushclan, if you didn't know how to travel in a forest. First, I will teach you this, then I will teach you to fight how I was taught."

Swamppaw's eye roamed up and down the tree. It seemed that the Bogclan cat was unsure of where to even start. Fair. Sighing, Silverwhisper approached the tree himself. He found good purchase points to pull himself up, and did so until he was sitting on the first branch. Looking down at the small brown cat, he still saw traces of uncertainty.

"Take the same route as me if you have to. Look for good places to hook your claws onto. Don't be afraid of falling, the height isn't too much."

She copied him exactly, and was able to shakily pull herself onto the first branch with him. He moved to another branch so that she would have ample room. "Good," is what he rewarded her with. "Now to climb a dozen more trees."

She groaned.

.

When she finally woke up, she was exhausted. For some reason it seemed to be that her training in Deadclan used up her actual energy. Some fighting training, she had spent the whole night climbing trees!

She practically fell out of the apprentice den, and stumbled to the freshkill pile. The sun was shining into the camp, and she was happy to suck in its warmth. She grabbed a fish fresh from the early morning hunting party and tore into it ravenously.

"Someone's hungry," came the voice of a tom-cat.

She paused to see who was speaking. It was Minnowpaw, her honorary older sibling, and apprentice to Nightfang. "Yes. Famished."

Another apprentice joined them. Their brother Frogpaw, apprentice to Snakeshadow. "Fine morning this."

She eyed them. "Yes, fine morning. Do you want something?"

They looked at each other. Minnowpaw spoke. "Do we want something? I'm not sure."

Baffled, Swamppaw just dug into the fish. If the fish was what they wanted, she would be sure to eat it as quickly as she could.

Frogpaw sighed. "Yes, we want something. Look up, will you?"

Choking down the rest of the fish meat, Swamppaw fixed her eye onto Frogpaw.

He tensed at her gaze but mustered his words: "Listen, you're the apprentice of Tornfoot."

"Yes, and you are the apprentice of Snakeshadow. What, do you want to trade or something?"

"No, we just want you to deliver a message to him."

"Well tell it to him them, don't drag me into this."

Minnowpaw coughed. "Ah. Well." Her brothers bounced a look between them before giving it to her in the form of four tilted eyes. "You see, Tornfoot is a very scary cat. Grumpy too, like an elder."

Well they weren't completely wrong, if somewhat exaggerated. "Well spit it out then. If it's not fishbrained, I might tell him."

"Well actually the message is from Nightfang," said Minnowpaw.

"Nightfang is a warrior, not an apprentice. At least you two have an excuse to be fish."

Minnowpaw shifted uneasily. "Nightfang isn't... on the best of terms with Tornfoot."

"So she told you to tell Tornfoot, but you decided to tell me? I should tell Specklestar to tell Deadclan to tell Gravelfur to tell Tornfoot at this rate. The whole camp is gonna hear the message before he does."

"Just tell him that Nightfang is going to court Stormgaze."

"What does Tornfoot care if Nightfang courts Stormgaze?"

"Well Stormgaze is Tornfoot's sister. Their father is dead, so Nightfang thought it would be appropriate to notify Tornfoot."

"Is there such a rule in courting?"

Minnowpaw shrugged. "Mudmellow says there are such rules. The father has to approve right?" He turned to Frogpaw who nodded.

"I've never heard of such a thing!" declared Swamppaw.

"Heard of what?" Grasswhisker joined the morning conversation. "And why are you making such a raucous by the freshkill pile?"

"Is there a rule in courting that says one has to tell the father of the one they court?"

Grasswhisker eyed her. "Why do you ask?"

"Frogpaw and Minnowpaw said it was so."

The older cat shrugged. "There are rules that one _can_ follow, but they aren't required. If a she-cat wants her father to approve, then I imagine that the rule could be observed. I suspect you are talking about a father who dislikes the requester."

"Hmm. Something like that." Swamppaw pondered the situation. She would have to bring it up with Tornfoot later. Frogpaw and Minnowpaw fled the discussion as their mentors called them.

"Ah, and," Grasswhisker brought Swamppaw's attention back to him with a poke of the tail. "If any cat wants to court you, I would like you to tell me first. I would, in this case, be your father."

"Ah, naturally."

"And." Grasswhisker poked her again. "Wait until you are a warrior."

"Yes, that sounds wise."

"And..." It seemed that Grasswhisker would not be done for a while. Darned Tornfoot had to sleep in and let her get the lecture!


	13. Chapter 12

"Ouch!" Swamppaw yelped in pain as Gravelfur put pressure on her wound with cobwebs. Tornfoot had deposited her at the medicine cat's den before leaving to attend to his other duties.

"How did you get this cut anyways?" asked Gravelfur.

Swamppaw's ears fell in embarrassment. "I was trying to climb the tree and I got snagged between the branches. When I jumped down, one of them cut me." Of course she referred to the only tree in Bogclan's territory.

"And why were we climbing the tree?"

"Ah, well. I was... practicing tree-climbing."

She bet he was mentally making fun of the silly apprentice. Tree-climbing- Ha! Gravelfur finished applying the cobwebs in thoughtful silence and escorted her to a bed of moss and grass with instructions to rest for a short while.

"Where's Stonepaw?" asked Swamppaw curiously. Usually the older apprentice decorated Gravelfur with his presence almost constantly.

"He's collecting herbs with the hunting party. I like to let him do that. I'm getting too old for such things." It was true. The medicine cat was in the same generation as Whitefur, Longear, and Rockripple: the elders.

"What about Tornfoot?" asked Gravelfur.

"What about him?"

"I would have expected him to be here attending you. Since he got you as his apprentice, I don't think I've seen him away from your side."

"He said that he was needed with the border patrol party."

"Hmm." Gravelfur idly sorted some herbs. "I do believe that the border patrol party was already full. Do you think he may just feel guilty?"

"Guilty?" Swamppaw's eye widened. "Why would he feel guilty?"

Gravelfur shrugged. "Well first you almost drown, then you fall from the tree. He's your mentor, if I were him I would feel inadequate. Not to say that Stonepaw's never been injured before, but I do feel bad everytime."

Swamppaw was about to answer, but was interrupted by a loud meow outside: "Specklestar!"

"Speaking of Tornfoot," Gravelfur remarked, "It seems he has departed from his patrol early with some news."

The two cats peeked out to see the commotion. Tornfoot and Grasswhisker were accompanied by a group of four strange cats.

"Are they from another clan?" asked Swamppaw.

Gravelfur breathed in deeply. "They don't smell like Bushclan or Tunnelclan."

Swamppaw sniffed the air herself. From them she caught whiffs of smoke and something bitter. They smelled like the twoleg territory.

Specklestar emerged from her den, Fishheart as well. The two approached the party. "Who are these cats?" asked the leader.

One of the strange cats stepped forward with a polite bow of the head. She was light in color, but had one brown spot which seemed to be draped across her back. "I am Dreamspeaker. We hail from The Troupe."

Specklestar tilted her head. Her look was calculating. "Dreamspeaker. Where have I heard that name before?" She looked to Fishheart.

"Tunnelclan. She was exiled by Earthstar's predecessor Moorstar many seasons ago." The deputy addressed Dreamspeaker herself. "You may be glad to find that Moorstar is long deceased. He died in a flood. If you seek passage to Tunnelclan, I'm sure Tornfoot and Grasswhisker would be happy to escort you there."

Tornfoot flicked his tail back and forth, showing just how un-exuberant he was about the situation. Grasswhisker just licked his own shoulder a few times, seeming nonchalant about the whole thing.

"I do not seek Tunnelclan specifically. I just want to notify you that The Troupe will be securing territory around here. My comrades and I will search for land around the clans. We will not steal any territory, I assure you."

"Who is your leader?" asked Specklestar.

"I am the leader."

"You do not affiliate with Deadclan anymore?"

"They have not spoken to me since I left, no. It's possible that they dislike me. Perhaps it is because they could not find me so far from these lands. I have only one life, but I intend to use if for the good of The Troupe."

Silverwhisper had known of the group, Swamppaw reasoned that some Deadclan cats must have found her.

Specklestar paced for a bit. "This is somewhat problematic. There isn't very much land left for you, I have to say. The land beyond Tunnelclan and Bushclan is very rocky. There is prey, but you will also find that there are lizards and snakes. Past that stretch is a small, flat plain punctuated by trees. I invite you to settle in those areas- if you can tame them."

"There is a full moon tomorrow," stated Dreamspeaker. "Allow us to spend the night so that we may attend the gathering."

"Do you think that you are in any position to demand anything of us?"

"Request. Please allow us to spend the night." Dreamspeaker bowed, deeply this time. The three other cats did as she, closing their eyes, sitting, and dipping their noses to the ground.

Clearly amused by the show of subservience, Specklestar spoke. "You may spend the night."

"Tornfoot, Grasswhisker," Fisheart called. "Take Snakeshadow and Frogpaw to collect grass. Let's make our visitors comfortable."

Dreamspeaker and her group stood now. "May we hunt? We have traveled a long way."

Specklestar indicated with her tail the space across from the medicine den. "You may eat from the freshkill pile."

"Specklestar is very nice," said Swamppaw.

"Yes," answered Gravelfur. "She also wants to stay on their good side. If another group is coming, it would be best to not be enemies. The territory she recommended to them does not share any borders with ours. If she was speaking truly from the kindness of her heart, she would have suggested a much nicer land closer to us."

"Is there one?"

"Yes, if you go to the edge of our territory by the border of Tunnelclan, there is much a lusher area. It would be ideal for them not to settle there however, because that would put us in the center of three groups. Specklestar is being nice, but not too nice. That's what it means to be a leader. We must make decisions in the interest of our clan before others."

Was it so? It seemed that Swamppaw had some thoughts to crunch as she rested from her injury.


	14. Roster 2

I haven't updated in forever, but I haven't forgot this story. I actually wrote the next chapter a while ago and forgot to save it, so I ended up taking a break. I've returned, and ready to re-write :')

As before, the roster is published so that I can get it outta the docs, so you guys don't gotta read it or anything.

Underline = Kitty

 _Troupe: 32 cats_

 **Leaders**

Dreamspeaker

Cobweb

 **"Warriors" - Group 1** : (Hunters that can fight): **"Fighters"**

Thunder

Edith

Crow

Fox

Fang

 **"Warriors" - Group** 2: (Hunters): **"Hunters"**

Red

Mouse

Ieyasu

Leaper

Root

Splash

Moon

 **"Apprentices"** \- They are not assigned mentors, and are just called **"youngs"**

Screech

Blue

Cliff

Puddle

 **Nursery**

Goldy

+Rose

+Lavender

Grass

+Berry

+Branch

+Digger

 **Elders**

Stick

Moss

Ivy

Bumble

 **Medicine** \- Hunters that also practice medicine. Not full-time like in the clans.

Clover

Rock

Rain


	15. Chapter 13

Cobweb stood at the top of the pipe pile and meowed piercingly, "All cats available, gather here!"

Cats appeared from the pipes and gathered under him. A black cat peeled itself from a shadow which Cobweb had not noticed was occupied. Crow had a very dark pelt, and could disappear when he wanted to.

Cobweb did his best to keep his voice steady and clear as he addressed his comrades. "As we all know, Dreamspeaker, Stick, Thunder, and Leaper have gone to scout out the clan territory. I, being second-in-command, am now filling in her role as leader. Somecat will be doing my duties for next few days. I have spent the night considering and I have decided that Edith will be third-in-command."

"Edith!" cried Red loudly. "The kitty?"

Cobweb glared at the hunter. "You heard me, and you will not question my decision."

"Or what?" sneered the young cat.

Edith, an acorn-colored cat, stepped forward and spoke gently, "I will refrain from the position if it creates controversy."

"It will not," assured Cobweb flatly, sending a pointed gaze to Red. "We will not discriminate against a cat merely because she is a 'kitty.'"

"Oh, no," taunted Red. "But because she is a kitty, she hasn't had to grow up in the real world like us. I challenge this decision- and I have a right to."

Cobweb twitched, but otherwise attempted to stay still. "You have the right to respectfully dispute my word, but you do not have the right to try to undermine my authority without proper cause."

"Proper cause! Have I not just given you my cause?"

"It is not a right one." Cobweb suddenly felt conscious about the other cats listening to the conversation. How were they judging him? Did they think he was weak? Too mean to Red, perhaps? Or maybe they agreed with Red... but many were tired and quiet. Cobweb wished that he was as respected as Dreamspeaker. Just her gaze often shut a cat up who was out of line, though Red had always been a bold one, even to their leader.

He caught Crow's piercing gaze from the corner of his vision. The skinny black cat seemed entertained. Having made eye-contact, Crow spoke up, perhaps feeling obliged. His voice was gravelly and broken, though the cat was not old. "Well it was a challenge: a duel would be a fine way to determine who is right."

"There will be no duel," growled Edith. Then, calmly she meowed, "Cobweb, I am afraid that I cannot accept this position. I would like it, but again, I do not want to cause controversy."

Cobweb dipped his head to her apologetically. "I cannot force you into it. This does leave me with a decision yet to be made."

If Dreamspeaker hadn't brought them along, Thunder and Leaper would have been his higher choices. They often took positions of responsibility, Edith as well. His next choice was Ieyasu, but unfortunately, he too was a kitty. Cobweb scanned the crowd. Many of the rest were younger cats who were too inexperienced, or cats who he simply did not think would fit the role.

His gaze finally landed on Crow. Crow was an odd cat, who even in times of abundant food had never eaten that much. He had always seemed like smart cat to Cobweb. He stayed to the shadows, but he would always appear in front of Cobweb when he was sending out patrols, and so got relegated properly into his duties. Even Thunder and Leaper had shirked a duty or two during Cobweb's time as second. Cobweb seriously considered the strange cat. It would only be for a few days, so perhaps it would be worth it to give him a shot.

"Crow, I would like you to share my duties until Dreamspeaker returns."

The black cat raised a brow, but did not object. He bowed his head to Cobweb.

Before any objections could be raised: "Now all cats, return to your duties. Edith and Splash, lead a hunting patrol each. Fox and Fang, I want you two to scout for dangers anywhere near this location. Crow, I will talk to you."

The cats organized and trickled out of the camp. Crow and Cobweb entered a tube to talk. It was cool inside of the tube, and the air still. Noises echoed.

Crow spoke first: "An interesting choice. I thought you would choose Fox."

"She is young. Sometimes cats trust themselves over someone younger than them, so I decided to avoid that. Besides, she doesn't need the added stress to this journey. I suppose you are up to the task, Crow?"

Crow shrugged. "I had a dream that this would happen. I want to see if it leads somewhere. We will find out if I am up to the task. Now on the subject of dreams, I have been curious about something for some time: Who were the cats that started the Troupe?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know that when Dreamspeaker joined, it was a small group of elders who told stories. They told wild tales of a powerful clan called Cliffclan. These cats slept in pockets on rock-faces, and descended in the day to fight vicious beasts to prey on. Rats, snakes, lizards, foxes even. They were powerful and elegant cats, and I have to wonder what happened to them."

"Were you there when these elders told their stories?"

"No. They had all died that one spring from a sickness, and their stories were lost to all. A few cats here may have heard the stories. Perhaps they will resurface as they become elders and tell them. Again, this is what I saw and heard in a dream."

"Then how do you know that it is real?"

"I don't, but it is really interesting to think about, isn't it? Do you believe that our ancestors can communicate to us in dreams? I've traveled and heard names like Deadclan and Starclan, even simply The Ancestors. I met a cat in my dream, a light grey cat with an almost shining pelt. He took me to a land of endlessly tall trees, that were gray and lifeless, and no stars could shine through their leaves. The ground was damp, and mist weaved through the grimy trunks. He told me that this was the ideal death. I would not be hungry, and no rules would bind me in the dark forest."

"It doesn't sound like a pleasant place, not how you described it."

"It was not a pleasant place. It smelled of rot and mud and fungus, and I found it curious how clean the cat was compared to his surroundings. He didn't smell of the forest. He smelled of honey and wet grass and oak forest floor... strange tom. He mentioned that I ought to take your place now, but I woke up before he could tell me anything else."

"I'm sure it was nothing more than a dream."

"Perhaps. I do find it most curious. Most curious indeed. I dreamed another dream a long time ago, I was interrupted in a hunting dream by a different cat. This cat is the one who told me about Cliffclan. She was a modest muddy brown, but her pelt also seemed to shine, as if she had adorned herself with stars. She never said anything about a dark forest, and I hadn't at that time thought to ask her about the location that one ended up in at death. I remember these dreams vividly as if they were real, and when I woke up from them I felt tired as if I had not slept at all."

Cobweb had to admit that he felt like Crow was just rambling about something fantastical and not grounded in reality. Still, he took a patient stance. "Well, if you have any more dreams, feel free to tell me. For now, let me remind you of your duties..."


	16. Chapter 14

She woke up in the hollow of a tree, curled up with another warm body. Feeling comfortable and loved, she snuggled closer and lay there for a while, purring lightly. The other cat also woke, and began to groom her with his tongue affectionately.

"My clan is probably wondering where I am," she meowed quietly.

"Why don't you come with me? There is a world out there to see, Speaker." The nickname was affectionate, and she did like it. The rogue had probably selected it to rid her of the clan affiliation, but it was loving nonetheless.

She curled further into him, and he continued to lick her. "I don't know. If I leave my clan, I would never be allowed to come back, you know? My ancestors are from here, and all I have never known is here..."

Dreamspeaker woke in a nest of moss and grass. It took her a while to adjust to her surroundings. She recalled the events of the days prior. She had already gotten used to the fish smell, though its presence was constant still. She had chosen to approach Bogclan because they tended to be friendlier than the other two. Bushclan and Tunnelclan had long feuded over where the forest ended and the plains began, especially as much of their prey was shared. She wanted to be with a more neutral party.

She groaned and stood, bones aching. She was not a young cat, and her dreams of her old lover made waking alone especially painful. There was no fur against her fur, only cold morning air and the scratchy thin leaves that made her bed. She forced herself to exit the nest. She had been given her own space near the leader's den. Thunder and Leaper had slept in the warrior den, and Stick had been given an open nest in the medicine den. She had spoken briefly with Gravelfur and determined that he was an honorable cat. He had not existed when she lived in the clans, and his age made her feel much older. Cobweb's time as leader would not be far.

Her fellow troupe members were at the freshkill pile, so she joined them. They had managed to find rodents among the provided prey, and all that remained were fish. She selected one for herself, a moderately sized food and stink, and brought it with her to eat with her comrades.

"That is the worst thing I've ever smelled," said Thunder politely, gesturing with his nose to the fish.

"It is food so I will savor it," Dreamspeaker said, amused by the tomcat's expression.

"And she does best to," added Stick. "Respect all prey, young cat."

"Right." Thunder tucked lamely into his own mouse. It seemed that the hunting party had been conscious of the visitors and decided that it would be appropriate to snag a few land-creatures. From what Dreamspeaker remembered, Bogclan was as averse to the other types of prey as they were to fish. She dug into the plump animal. It would be much more pleasant to eat if it hadn't come from the swamp. It was of the bottom-feeding variety, and tasted of mud and swamp water. Gross but filling.

While the fighter, Thunder, sulked, Leaper asked, "What is the plan, Dreamspeaker?"

Speaker thought for a moment. "We will for sure attend the gathering tonight. At the gathering, we will have to decide where we may settle the Troupe. I believe that we will encounter opposition... but you do not have to worry about that. I will do all of the talking."

"Hmm." Leaper seemed unsatisfied.

More cats approached the group of four.

Specklestar was accompanied by the old medicine cat, Gravelfur. Dreamspeaker dipped her head to them politely.

The Bogclan leader didn't beat around the bush, settling next to them with ease. "Tell me about your group, the Troupe."

"What would you like to know?" asked Dreamspeaker.

"There are many things I would like to know. How about it's origin?"

"I'm not sure exactly how it started. When I came across them it was a small group of mostly elders. They told stories, some of them fictional. They were not well fed, but managed to get by on tall-one scraps. I suppose you would call them twolegs."

"And it is no longer a group of elders?"

The other cats listened to the conversation between leaders without interrupting. Dreamspeaker explained: "More cats joined. A few rogues, a few kittys. I ended up becoming the leader, though not under Deadclan. You may have noticed that my name is still Dreamspeaker."

"I did find that curious." Specklestar cocked her head in thought. "Perhaps it is because you have not received any sort of blessing from a previous leader."

Suddenly they heard a piercing yowl coming from the medicine den.

"That must be Swamppaw, I'll go check on her," said Gravelfur. He rushed to the yowl. Dreamspeaker watched, shocked and intrigued, as a young cat stumbled out of the medicine den. The cat herself was odd, as she only had one eye centered in her face. She seemed shaken. Another cat approached the scene. Dreamspeaker looked away, deciding that the situation was controlled, and none of her business anyway.

Specklestar did not seem amused. "I'm never sure what to do with that kit."

"What do you mean?" asked Dreamspeaker.

"Oh, it's nothing. Now, why don't you cats tell me a bit more about yourselves? Do you have a deputy?"

"Cobweb would be my second. He is not here..."

.

Breaking 10k words :D


End file.
